Natsu is King
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: Natsu is a simple boy living in Acalypha village. His brother, Gajeel, is a rich man living in Magnolia. But, when one day, someone comes, saying Gajeel is not feeling good, and Natsu is forced to leave to Magnolia, how will his life change? /Fairy Tail AU [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. Chapter 1 - A Normal Day

_**Hey guys! Long-story-short, until I get ideas to continue the other stories I had started, I'll just write this one and lots of one-shots. I hope you'll be okay with that.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Acalypha was a peaceful village with a small population. The small, humble houses were there to prove it. People were nice and eternally smiling, and the trees that sometimes fill the backyards were filled with birds singing like angels.

We find ourselves in the western area of Acalypha village. It's not called the most beautiful place in the village for nothing, as it is peaceful and silent, and-

''**Natsu**! Watch where the heck you're going, you freaking **idiot**!''

Well, here goes the peace and silence of the place.

A pink-haired man ran quickly, but crashed into a fruit booth.

''Sorry old man!'', he sheepishly smiled and quickly resumed his running.

''I'm not old, Natsu! I'm still in my forties!'', the owner of the booth angrily responded and started gathering the fallen fruits.

Where was our Natsu running? Well, he was-

''Come here, you sneaky chicken!'', he yelled, jumping in a haystack.

Yep, he was chasing after a chicken. A friend of him asked him to do it so they could also have chicken at their wedding but he didn't seem to do a pretty good job-

''No escaping me **now**...'', Natsu cheerfully smiled, staring at the chicken like a lion at its prey.

The chicken was sitting on the roof of a small house. The house didn't have a strong roof, so it could have easily be broken if somebody heavier than a chicken-

**''Natsu, NO!''**, a woman dramatically screamed.

_Too late._

Natsu already jumped on the roof of the house, wrecking it and falling right inside the house, crashing into a wooden table and breaking it in half.

The chicken just flapped its wings gracefully and landed safe near the house, while Natsu was struggling to escape from the owners of the house.

''Sorry 'bout that!'', he yelled, managing to run outside again.

Natsu looked left and right to find the runaway chicken.

''Where are you- **AHA!** Here ya' are!''

The chicken cackled and started running as soon as Natsu jumped to catch it again. Sadly, he ended up taking a good taste of dirt instead of catching the chicken.

''**Why you little-** Excuse me miss! Sorry old man! Get out of the way kid!'', Natsu kept saying as he jumped from booth to booth, house to house and haystack to haystack after the chicken, destroying houses, booths, tables and making a mess out of the whole village in the process.

Behind him, a woman with long, white hair sighed.

''Laxus, I specifically **told** you to not get **him** to catch the chicken!'', she yelled, punching a blond man in the head. ''Couldn't **you** do it?

''I'm sorry, Mira, I thought he could do it!'', the man shivered, putting his hand in front of his face defensively.

''And not only he wasn't able to do it, he **also** destroyed the village while trying to'', a girl with short, white hair said ironically.

* * *

_**~ later ~**_

''Laxus, look, I got your chicken!''

Natsu was holding triumphantly the runaway chicken by one leg. Behind him was a mob of angry villagers with forks and what-so-ever in their hands as weapons.

Laxus hesitantly took the chicken and showed it to Mirajane. She punched his head and took the chicken.

Natsu looked behind him and sweatdropped.

''I... uh... I gotta go! See ya' later Mira, Laxus!'', he sheepishly grinned, showing his sharp canines before he started running away from the mob of villagers.

The soon-to-be husband and wife, Laxus and Mirajane, watched as Natsu ran scared as heck.

''Well, looks like we should set our wedding for some other time'', Mirajane brightly smiled.

Laxus sweatdropped. Even though he was going to marry her, he was still wondering _how_ exactly was she managing to be now a demon, and a second later an angel.

''Yep, the idiot ruined the village so we need to help repair it'', he responded, shoving the previous thoughts away.

''You know this is also **your** fault for making him catch that chicken, right sweetheart?'', she heavenly smiled at him.

''Y-Yes, Mira...''

''And you'll help him pay for the damages done because he barely has money for his own living, **right darling**?'', she continued, her smile widening.

''**WHAT?!** I mean, sure Mira...''

''That's good, now will you help me make dinner for us tonight sweetheart?''

''Yes, Mira...'', Laxus sighed as he approached Mirajane to start helping cooking.

* * *

_**Acalypha is actually an existing city in Fiore. You can look for it if you don't believe me.**_

_**All the places I will include here will also exist in Fairy Tail. No exceptions. I will only change their appearance to fit in with the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - News From Magnolia

_**Hey guys! Thank you all SO MUCH for all your kind words! It makes me happy to know that people like how I write, that motivates me a lot to write more! **_**^_^**

_**I hope you'll like this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The second day after the so-called **'Natsu Cataclysm'**, the villagers in Acalypha were all staying in front of a destroyed building. Natsu was standing next to a tiny old man, probably in his eighties.

''Natsu, this is the second major trouble you caused us this week!'', the man grumpy said, cross-armed. ''First, you burn my house **AND** the ones in my neighborhood, and now you take down **the whole village**?!''

''And only for a freaking **CHICKEN**! You're such an idiot!'', a black-haired boy near Natsu's age yelled from his spot in the crowd.

Natsu shot him a glare.

''It was **accidental**, ice-freak'', Natsu said, holding a growl.

''Gray, you have no place to speak, you destroyed **half the village** last month!'', the man sighed.

Gray pouted and crossed his arms. Natsu smirked.

''Now, back to your case, Natsu...'', the man turned to Natsu.

''Sorry gramps, it was accidental! But Laxus asked me to get that chicken!'', Natsu said, upset.

In the crowd they're could be heard chuckles at the nickname. The man appeared seemingly annoyed.

''How many times am I supposed to **tell** you, Natsu! I'm _Makarov __Dreyar_ and **most certainly not **_'__gramps'_ to you!'', he snapped.

''Whatever, gramps...'', Natsu shrugged.

A white-haired, huge man suddenly came running to Natsu.

''Natsu, Gajeel's in trouble! And that's _not_ **MAN**!'', he said, shaking Natsu.

''C-C-Calm d-down, E-Elfman!'', Natsu tried to say while being brutally shaken.

Elfman stopped shaking him.

''Now tell me what's wrong!'', Natsu said, raising an eyebrow.

''Gajeel's not okay! He got very injured while being a **TRUE MAN**!''

''Gajeel's hurt? Where is he? Tell me!'', Natsu snapped.

''Back at his mansion in Magnolia.''

''Then let's go, what are we waiting for?'', Natsu said and already started dragging Elfman after him.

Elfman looked wide-eyed at him.

''Wait, you should take somebody with you!'', he said.

Natsu stopped and turned to Elfman, raising an eyebrow at him.

''**Why?**''

''I'm not coming along, Gajeel told me to return here to see Mira-nii-san's wedding!'', Elfman smiled. ''He's a **REAL MAN**!''

Natsu put a hand on his chin, thinking.

_'Should I choose... no, he's too boring... Maybe... naahh, he's an idiot...'_

''Guess I'll just let gramps decide!'', Natsu shrugged.

Makarov looked at him with a twitching eyebrow.

''Guess I have no choice... Go with Gray!''

**.**

**.**

**.**

''WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING WITH THAT** JERK!**'', the two yelled simultaneously, pointing at each other.

''Who ya' calling a jerk, **stripper**?!'', Natsu yelled in Gray's face.

''You, who else, **idiot**?!''

''Wanna fight, **ice-freak**?!''

''You bet, **flame-thrower**!''

''**SILENCE BRATS!** LISTEN CLOSELY, YOU TWO'LL GO TOGETHER IN MAGNOLIA WITHOUT COMPLAINING AND YOU WON'T DESTROY EACH OTHER, **UNDERSTOOD**?!'', Makarov yelled.

Finally, some silence.

''Okay...'', Natsu and Gray said, pouting.

''Very well, now go get ready for the trip to Magnolia! Make our village proud!'', Makarov said calmly, smiling.

Natsu and Gray retreated to their non-existent places _(they were freshly destroyed by Natsu! Oh, goodie!_ ***sarcasm activated***_)._

After some time, they left Acalypha.

''Bye!'', they waved smiling and left.

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

**''THE VILLAGE-DESTROYERS ARE GONE!''**, the villagers jumped in happiness.

''We need to celebrate this properly... **AFTER **repairing the mess they've left behind...'', Makarov said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Are We There Yet?

''Are we there yet?''

''No.''

''Are we there yet?''

''No!''

''Are we there yet?''

''I SAID **NOO**!''

**.**

**.**

**.**

''...Are we there yet?''

''If I'll hear another more _'are we there yet'_, I swear I'm going to abandon you here!'', Gray yelled upset, earning the attention of all the people in the bus they were in.

''It would still be better than have **you** yell at me all day, ya' freezer'', Natsu said annoyed. ''And why did we have to take a bus? Couldn't we walk?''

''We can't just **walk** to the airport!''

''...Why?''

Gray sweat-dropped.

''It's too far away from our place, idiot!'', Gray hissed.

''And what were those white, disgusting pills you **forced me** to swallow for?''

''You. Have. Motion. Sickness'', Gray said.

Natsu blinked a few times.

''...Really?''

Gray facepalmed so hard his face went red and swore to himself to never go anywhere with the idiot ever, ever again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''...Are we there yet now?''

The bus stopped at the station nearest to the airport.

''...Yes'', Gray sighed annoyed. ''Come on, let's go to the airport.''

''FINALLY!''

Natsu cheered, stormed out of the bus _(pushing all the other people so he could get down first)_ and threw himself at the ground, kissing it.

''Sweet, holy ground with no Gray around!'', Natsu praised.

People stared at him with curiosity and amusement. Well, you can't blame them, it's not everyday you see a young man throwing himself on the ground and kissing it like if he didn't see anything like it since he was born.

Gray stared at him with annoyance and shooed the people away, picking Natsu up by the shirt.

''Stop making a show and focus on what we have to do, you **idiot!**!'', Gray hissed.

Natsu muttered something under his breath that Gray thankfully couldn't hear, then started running towards the airport with the plane tickets in his hand.

''Come on, freezer, we have a plane to catch!'', Natsu yelled while running.

And, as he was running, Natsu didn't notice the man in front of him and crashed into him, accidentally letting the tickets fall. The man's plane tickets fell too, and mixed with theirs.

''Ouch... Watch where you're going!'', the man growled and grabbed his tickets.

''Sorry!'', Natsu apologized and grabbed his tickets.

Not paying attention to _what _tickets he grabbed, Natsu turned to Gray, rubbing his forehead where he crashed head-to-head with the man.

''What was the deal with that guy?'', Gray raised an eyebrow.

''Nothin', I just crashed into him and now my head hurts...''

''Of course, idiot, you just crashed head-to-head with the dude! Now let's catch that freakin' plane!''

* * *

_**~ an eternity later ~**_

Natsu jumped with the grace of a ballerina out of the plane. Gray sweat-dropped at his stupidness.

''Are we at Magnolia now?'', Natsu asked happily.

A random person overheard Natsu and walked over to him.

''Magnolia? We're in Hargeon right now'', the random person said.

Natsu and Gray stared at mister Random.

''We're not in Magnolia?''

''Of course not. You probably mixed the plane tickets with somebody else's. You can take another plane to Magnolia from here, but it will only depart in five hours from now.''

Mister Random walked away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''**WHAT?**''


	4. Chapter 4 - Not In Magnolia

_**Wow, double update! Since comedy is my favorite genre, I guess this isn't so surprising for this story... Oh, and J=Jewels!**_

_**Well, enjoy the fourth chapter!**_

* * *

Natsu and Gray just found out they're _not_ in Magnolia and they probably exchanged plane tickets with somebody, so they ended up in a foreign _(to them)_ city called _Hargeon_. And they also have to wait five hours for another plane to fly to Magnolia.

''So... what are we doing now?'', Natsu asked after they bought new plane tickets to Magnolia _(this time Gray was holding the tickets)_.

''I dunno... Let's check out this city'', Gray suggested.

''Okay... Oh! **FOOD!**'', Natsu said, drooling at a fast-food stand.

''**ICE CREAM!**'', Gray cheered, staring at an ice-cream stand.

Natsu's stomach growled. Gray pulled out 1000 J out of his pocket. They both glared hungrily at them.

''...We should take 500 J each, don't ya' think?'', Natsu said.

''Deal!''

Natsu grabbed his money and ran to the fast-food stand. Gray stormed to the ice-cream place.

* * *

**~ one hour later - Natsu ~**

Natsu walked around the city, patting his tummy contently.

_'That was a feast'_, he thought. _'I remained with 20 J, though... Gray will kill me for sure.'_

''Give me my purse back! Thief!'', he heard a girly voice yell.

He turned around and saw a blonde girl chasing a man **\- probably the thief -** who was holding a fancy pink purse, probably belonging to the girl. Natsu decided to help the girl.

''Oi, give her the purse!'', Natsu raised his voice calmly at the man.

''Says who?'', the man snickered, not realizing he was talking to Natsu.

''Says me!'', Natsu yelled and punched the man.

The thief fell on the ground with a big thump. Natsu smirked victoriously and crossed his arms.

''Thank you'', the girl smiled as she carefully took her purse back.

The man tried to take the purse back, but... it seems the girl was mad. _Really_ mad. So she started hitting the man with her purse, which was actually very heavy.

''Save me!'', the thief screamed, putting his hands over his head defensively.

''Why you heartless ***punch***, cruel thief!'', she yelled. ''Stealing from a defenseless young girl!'' ***super punch*** ***critical kick* *epic hit***

Natsu sweat-dropped. _'She's defenseless...? Since when?'_

''Have mercy!'', the man begged.

''Umm... I think he had enough...'', Natsu said.

The girl ignored him and kept swearing while giving _critical hits and kicks_. Natsu decided the poor human-being had enough and caught the blonde's hands, holding her from hitting the man.

''Let me at him!'', she yelled, struggling into his arms. ''Let me go so I can beat the heartless bastard!''

''I think he had more than enough for a life time'', Natsu rolled his eyes.

The thief saw his chance of surviving and ran away from the two. Natsu soon let her go, receiving a few epic kicks himself.

''You should've let me at him! I would've showed him to not pick on defenseless girls!'', the girl yelled, hitting him with the purse.

''I think you showed him enough already, miss whatever-your-name-is-'cause-you-never-told-me'', Natsu said while trying to defend himself from the epic hits she tried to give him.

The girl blinked a few times before radically changing her mood.

''Oh, right. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!'', she smiled and extended her hand, brimming with innocence.

Natsu stared at her sudden mood change before shaking hands with her.

''I'm Natsu!''

''Well, **Natsu**, you seem like a nice guy to me'', she said. ''From where are you exactly?''

''Acalypha village. I was heading to Magnolia but... well, somehow me and my buddy changed the tickets with another dude's tickets and got stuck here for five hours...'', he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

''Wow, I'm heading to Magnolia too! I'll go there tomorrow with somebody!'', she brightened. ''So, what are you doing until your plane departs?

''Well, I was with my buddy, Gray... We shared the money we had... The ice-obsessed idiot stormed to an ice-cream stand while I ran to a fast-food stand... And, somehow, I spend all my money on food and remained with only 20 J...''

Lucy nodded and shrugged.

''Well... seems legit. Anyways, I was going to a library, do you want to come too?''

''Sure, I don't think ice-brain will need me any time sooner...'', Natsu shrugged.

* * *

**~ meanwhile - Gray ~**

_'Geez, that was the best ice-cream I had in some time'_, Gray smirked to himself contently._ 'And I have 200 J left too, since I only bought a snack while that flame-thrower probably bought a full meal that's too spicy for anyone excepting him to eat!''_

A blue-haired girl then suddenly crashed into Gray, making them both fall on the ground.

''Ouch...'', Gray groaned under her.

''S-Sorry!'', she squeaked and jumped from him. ''Juvia is **so** sorry!''

Gray got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

''Yeah, yeah...'', he responded to her apologies, then turned away to look for the spice-lover who would probably get into trouble at any given moment.

''**Wait!** Juvia needs to apologize properly!'', the girl said confidently and grabbed his hand.

''Who's **Juvia**?'', he raised an eyebrow.

''Juvia crashed into the handsome man, she needs to apologize and repay him!'', she said again, walking with him to _who-knows-where_.

''H-Handsome?''

''Juvia will apologize by offering the now half-naked man a meal at the best restaurant in Hargeon!'', Juvia said. ''Juvia also wants to know what the man's name is'', she continued, giving him back his own T-shirt.

''Umm... I'm... Gray'', he said while putting his shirt on.

Juvia smiled and put a hand on her hip, slightly blushing.

''Gray-sama will eat at this restaurant as a way of accepting Juvia's apologies!''

''Sorry, Juvia, but I don't think I could...''

Suddenly, Juvia's eyes seemed watery.

''**Is Juvia such a bad person?**'', she whimpered. ''**Why won't Gray-sama accept her apologies to him?!**''

''O-Okay, I'll eat here, just don't cry, **PLEASE**!'', Gray said panicked. He didn't know how to handle crying people, and this was no exception.

''Yayy!'', Juvia cheered and lead Gray to a table in the restaurant.

* * *

**~ three hours later ~**

''That library was awesome, Luce'', Natsu smiled cheeky at Lucy.

''I'm glad you liked it!'', she cheered. ''I want to become a writer one day, and I want to improve my novels to do so!''

''You wrote novels?''

''Yep!''

''Can I read them?''

''Definitely not.''

Natsu pouted and mumbled something about her being heartless and cruel and a big meanie to an innocent child like him.

**Suddenly, a wild Gray appeared** out of nowhere.

''Natsu! Thank heavens I found ya'! We need to leave, the plane is departing in an hour!'', Gray said.

''Oh, okay. Bye Luce!'', Natsu grinned.

''Bye Natsu!'', she waved at him. ''I'll hope I'll see you again!''

Natsu's grin widened as he waved at her until she disappeared in the nearest book store.

Gray looked at Natsu with a teasing wish.

''**Ooooh**, is that your **girlfrieeeend**, flame-thrower?''

''**W-What**? No!'', Natsu stuttered and looked away with a red-face.

''**Suuure**, and I hate ice-cream'', Gray smirked and rolled his eyes.

''...You do?''

Gray sighed.

''Let's catch that plane already!''

Natsu nodded and they both started running to the nearest bus station to catch a bus to get at the airport.

''By the way, how much money do you have left?'', Gray asked Natsu.

''20 J.''

**''WHAT?!''**


	5. Chapter 5 - Finally In Magnolia

_**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FREAKING LONG TIME AND I'M SORRY!**_

_**I have just been very busy with my other stories in progress, and lots of homework. And some personal problems. Rarely writer's block, I just don't have enough time to put my ideas on paper! Sorry!**_

_**Also, I'm sorry if the story is going to include slight swearing. Not too much though. Only 'fucking' is repeated a little often...**_

**Frienemy = Friend + Enemy**

* * *

After a looong time, Natsu and Gray finally reached Magnolia safe and sound.

Natsu literally jumped in joy after leaving the airplane, dancing and twirling, humming unknown tunes and so on, while Gray was doing his best in _not-killing-the-fucking-idiot_ because he promised Makarov he won't fight with him. To calm himself, the black-haired boy decided to punch a wall with all his strength, trying to stop his annoyed growl.

"We're heeereee!~", Natsu sang, making a gracious twirl. "No more airplanes required to reach our destinatiooon~!"

"Stop singing and dancing you fucking dork and lead the way to your damn brother's house already!", Gray growled, furiously shoving his hands in his pockets.

Natsu stopped dancing and took a thinking pose, humming. After a few seconds that felt like torture for Gray, the salmon-haired boy scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya'... I don't know where Gajeel's house is..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray took a _deep_, deep breath to calm himself and not punch Natsu square in the face.

"Flame-brain", he started off calmly. "Give me **one** reason. ONE. **FUCKING**. _**REASON**_. For me to not kill you right now and just go on my merry way", he finished in a sarcastic tone.

Natsu smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Didn't Gramps tell us to not fight while we're in Magnolia, droopy eyes?", he spoke teasingly. "Is that reason enough?"

Gray clenched his fists, growling annoyed. After a short pause, he calmed himself and sighed. "Let's just find that damn house and get this over with..."

Natsu grinned ear-to-ear, triumphantly, and followed his frienemy. Thus they started searching far and wide for Gajeel's house. It was noon.

* * *

The sun was starting to slowly descend from the middle of the bright blue sky, and there was no sighting of anything familiar to Natsu or Gray.

They were walking in silence, searching with their eyes everywhere for any sign of Gajeel's house. Natsu was sometimes forgetting about their quest and was just drooling in front of fast-foods. Luckily, there was always Gray beside him to remind him that they only had money for transportation, and there was no friggin' way they were going to remain stuck in Magnolia, a totally unknown city to them, just so Natsu could eat. And so, Natsu was walking grumpily, looking left and right, thinking of a way to find the house faster.

An idea finally popped in Natsu's head. Delighted, he stopped from his tracks, signaling Gray to stop walking as well. His frienemy turned to him, hope sparkling in his dark blue eyes.

"Why did you stop? Did you find it?", he asked quickly, turning his head left and right quickly.

"Nope."

Gray raised an eyebrow, confused and slightly annoyed, and put a hand on his hip. "Then why in the world did you stop, idiot?"

"I think we should split up", Natsu suggested.

Gray's eyes widened. "ARE YOU FREAKING **CRAZY**? We have no fucking idea where we are and you're suggesting we should just **split up** and **get lost** in this huge city?!"

Natsu shook his head, annoyed by Gray's outburst. "No, you damn idiot, we could find Gajeel's house faster."

Gray calmed down and pondered for a while. "Hmm... How will we find each other if one of us finds your brother's house?"

"Gajeel will find a way. He has eyes everywhere in this city... or, that's what he told me..."

"Okay. For once, I agree with you. We'll split up", Gray decided.

Natsu smiled pleased.

"**BUT!**", Gray shouted. "If this doesn't work out, it's **your** fault!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and started walking a different path from his partner. Gray eyed the distance between them, and smirked.

"Looks like you have a brain hidden in that girly head of yours, squinty eyes. Too bad you don't use it", he joked.

"WHY **YOU** LITTLE-"

But before Natsu could catch him, Gray was already far away, snickering at his joke.

* * *

_**~ some time later ~**_

The sun was setting behind the tall buildings of Magnolia and Natsu _still _hadn't found Gajeel's house.

Natsu walked sloppily in a park and crashed on a bench nearby. His stomach growled furiously, making Natsu groan. He was hungry and tired...

A blond man watched carefully from a market as Natsu almost fell asleep on the bench. People who passed by stared at the salmon-haired boy awkwardly... The man cautiously exited the market with a baseball bat in his hands and approached Natsu carefully. He poked the snoozing boy with the bat.

Natsu groaned loudly, slowly waking up... but received a bat in the head. This made him jolt awake, holding his head with his hands.

"WHAT THE **HELL**?!", Natsu shouted loudly, startling a few doves nearby.

"I know you!", the blond man yelled, trying to hit Natsu again. "You're one of those criminals that pretend to be poor, homeless men sleeping in parks!"

The man started chasing Natsu around the bench. Natsu ran, trying to defend himself. "Are you crazy?! I'm no criminal!"

The blond ignored him, continuously shouting. "Not today man! Not today!"

"L-Leave me alone!", Natsu cried. "I'm just looking for someone!"

"For me, of course!", the man continued. Natsu suddenly tripped and fell. The blond took this opportunity and nailed the boy on the ground, preparing to hit him again with his dangerous baseball bat.

"NO! I'm just looking for my brother, Gajeel Redfox!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The man stopped his rage. Natsu already wrapped his arms around his head to defend himself.

"Gajeel-san? He is your brother?", the blond spoke quickly, helping Natsu get up.

"Yeah, what's the problem with tha-". Natsu stopped talking when the man quickly threw himself on the ground.

"I deeply apologize! I didn't know I was confronting a relative of Gajeel-san!", the man squeaked. "I should've believed you! Please forgive me!"

Natsu sweatdropped and helped the blond man raise from the ground. "O-Okay, I accept your apologies... But how do you know Gajeel?"

"I will help you! I will take you to his mansion tomorrow morning!", the man decided.

Natsu turned gloomy. "Why tomorrow morning?"

"Well, it is evening already", the blond chuckled. "I don't think Gajeel-san would like me to visit him at such a time."

Natsu looked at the man pouting, before sending him a sad smile. "Okay sir. Good night!", he said, making himself comfortable on the bench.

The man squeaked, and stopped Natsu from sitting. "No _no_ **no** _**NO**_! There is no way I'm letting a relative of Gajeel-san sleep on a bench! You shall stay in my house!"

Natsu's eyes sparkled happily. The man took Natsu by the wrist and started guiding him to his house.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS SIR!", Natsu said loudly, letting a big, toothy grin form on his face.

The man turned his head to him and smiled kindly. "Please. Call me Jude."

* * *

_**Soo... How do you like it?**_

_**As you can see, I have changed the summary. Hope you don't mind it too much.**_

_**And again, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO MUCH TIME! I deeply apologize to you, my fellow readers!**_

_**I'm out!~**_


	6. NOTICE!

**I am truthfully sorry that this is not an update, but I need some advice.**

**I have posted many stories in my opinion, and it's pretty hard to focus on all of them at the same time.**

**Can you please tell me two stories I should focus on the most please? It's all up to you.**

**I have a poll on my profile. Please vote there what stories I should focus on the most and update more frequently please!**

_**~ SakuraPetal91**_


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello everyone!**

**I am posting this just in case anyone is still following my multi-chaptered Fairy Tail fics.**

**They're all _discontinued_.**

**I've strayed far, far away from Fairy Tail because of its fandom, and just don't have any more inspiration for them, especially for everything NaLu that I wrote. -w-; I am really sorry to disappoint any of you, I'm sorry!**

**However!**

**If anyone is willing to adopt any of these stories, please say so in a review or PM me! I'm not sure if all of you want these stories to completely die, so I'm saying this just in case.**

**I hope you have a nice day!**

**\- SakuraPetal91**


End file.
